


All That Matters

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First day of high school can be killer, especially if you've never been a new kid before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Matters

The one odd thing about growing up in South Park is that you never have to worry about being the new kid.

Tweek Tweak had gone his whole life never having to feel that odd, unsettled sensation in his stomach. The one that makes him feel like he’s going to puke his guts all over himself and then have to apologize to everyone who has to see it happen. The one that makes him shake harder than he’s used to, even when he’s hopped up on caffeine and the drugs they give him for his psychological problems.

South Park doesn’t have enough kids to have their own high school. The elementary and middle school always got away with it, but once you’re a freshman that’s it. You’re carted off to the Park County High-- a whole fifteen minute drive for the South Park kids-- and then you have to meet all these new kids. You’re also a new kid. Tweek doesn’t like it. He hates the squirmy, odd sensation in his tummy that makes him feel like all of his nerves are on edge. He’s never had to feel this way before.

Tweek had never had any experiences with the Middle Park or North Park kids. They were in their own little worlds, while Tweek was in the hectic, crazy one that South Park had. No one ever judged the twitchy spazz because this was _South Park_ they were talking about. South Park, which had Barbra Streisand turn into a huge, metal dinosaur and no one had even really batted an eye! So of course no one ever judged Tweek too harshly. He was actually pretty normal compared to all the other fucked up things that happened around town.

Park County High, however, was sure to look at him weird. Tweek hated it, hated the thought that everyone would sneer at him and laugh over his spastic, twitchy behavior. He had never had to face something like this before. He had never felt more alone.

A warmth wrapped around his hand and Tweek turned to peer at the person standing next to him, having almost forgotten. He _wasn’t_ alone. He was never really alone, not anymore. Craig stood next to him, headphones stuck firmly in his ears with music blaring. Tweek stared at his boyfriend for several moments before a small smile appeared on his lips. Tweek always seemed to forget that he wasn’t going to be alone anymore. He had Craig, and Craig had him! Even if a twitchy, paranoid blond wasn’t the best person to depend on, Craig still had him no matter what.

“What,” Craig asked without even looking at him, instead staring down at his iPod. Tweek jumped a bit and then shook his head.

“N-nothing,” he answered. “Just... n-nervous. Agh!”

“Don’t be,” Craig replied, like it was so simple, like it was so easy to just forget all his worries. Maybe for Craig it was that easy. He always acted so cool and collected, though Tweek knew there was more going on inside his head then he let on. Tweek took a deep, shaky breath and then nodded once, firmly.

“Okay,” he told his boyfriend and his fingers entangled with Craig’s own, squeezing lightly. He reached forward and opened the front door to Park County High and walked inside holding Craig’s hand, regardless of what any of those other kids might say.

He didn’t care if they approved! He only needed Craig. Craig made him happy, and that was what mattered when it came down to it.


End file.
